Restless Night
by hanstan10
Summary: What happens when Bella is diagnosed with a deadly disease?Edward is faced with new journeys,emotions,and much more. Their love is still strong though. But Edward is always asking this question, When will it end?
1. Chapter 1

**And Hannah is back and with a new story!**

**Yes, I will be continuing **_**New Dawn, **_**but I think you guys will like this one a little bit better.**

**Okay, So I have come up with a schedule:**

**Mondays and Thursdays are the updates for this new story, **_**Restless Night**_**.**

**And then Tuesdays and Fridays are **_**New Dawn.**_

**Sound good?**

**Well, my instincts are telling me that you guys are tired of myself chatting away, so here is the new story and I hope you enjoy:)**

**-Hannah**

**Elizabeth Masen POV**

"Almost there Liz, keep pushing!" Edward chanted to me.

"Gahhh!!" I screamed. Then I felt the release and heard the new screams of my baby boy.

"Awww, he's precious, Elizabeth! Though, a little red and kinda gross lookin... But in a good way!" Edward smiled. I groaned.

"Hand me the child, Edward." I said, annoyed by his immaturity.

He handed me the baby. The baby in my arms was as sweet as possible. He had really fair, light hair and his glowing green eyes looked up at me.

My face flushed in heat as I watched the tyke squirm then yawn. I started crying, God forbid. "I'm a mommy!" I cried out. I kept cooing at the baby; repeating how much I loved him like mantra.

I looked up at my husband, to see tears in his eyes, also. "We are such whimps." He said, laughing and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"So, what should we name him Liz? Your choice."

I pressed my lips together and looked at my son then back at my husband. They looked so much alike. The name was mostly common sence. "He will be named Edward. Edward Anthony Masen. Just like his daddy."

I reached up and wiped the newly formed tears from Edwards' cheek and I whispered, "Our lives are going to get so much better now..."

**7 months later**

"Come on Esme! Just keep breathing. Yes, that's it! In and out! Oh my goodness! You are almost done!" I was screaming these words of encouragement over my sister, Esmes', screams.

I watched her beautiful face go from pale white, to deep red, to almost purple, and when the babys' cord was cut, her face slowly turned back to normal.

"Oh my goodness, Esme, she is beautiful!!" I handed the baby off to her and she smiled.

"Soo... what are you going to name her!?" I asked, feeling so excited for my baby sister.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie..." She stated, returning my smile.

"Oh Esme, that's an adorable name." Esme hugged Isabella closer to her.

Isabella made odd noises, and then started squirming, just like Edward used to do. Ahh.. I could remember his birth just like it was yesterday. Because I still had that pain in my back from the delivery. I laughed to myself.

I walked over to the door and saw Eddie, my husband, and Edward, my 7 month old, sitting on the ground in the hallway waiting.

"Come on boys. Lets go see the baby!" I picked up Edward and carried him into the room, where Esme laid.

I sat Edward on the bed and he looked at Isabella in amazement. His eyes were growing wider as he looked at her. His hand brushed her arm and Isabella whimpered.

"Momma, can we keep her, please?" He asked me.

I looked down at him. Then looked at Carlisle, Esmes' husband.

"No son. But maybe someday you guys will become best friends." I said, adding a smiled.

He looked at Isabella and sighed.

**1 year later**

"Edward... Stop taking my raddle!!" Isabella screamed.

"It's mine, sucker!"

"You're so mean!"

"Ow, Isabella! Stop hitting me!!"

I watched the babies play on the floor, as I drank my coffee with Esme in the living area of her house.

"Edward, baby," Esme said, "Please stop bullying Isabella."

"Oh Auntie Essie... I was just playin..." Edward whined.

"I hate you Edward Anthony!" Isabella yelled at him.

Edward slapped her knee, and made Isabella yelp.

"That little brat." I muttered to myself, as I spanked Edwards' bottom.

He cried for a little while in the corner, but then eventually came back over and sat beside Isabella.

**Edward POV**

"I'm sorry, Isa...bella..." I said in between sobs.

"It's ohtay, Ed..ward..." Isabella said to me, stuttering also, because of her own tears.

I sat her in my lap and hugged her, and didn't let go. I kissed the top of her shiny chocolate brown hair and rocked her a little bit.

Isabella and I yawned, and then we slowly drifted to sleep in the floor. I think I dreamed about Isabella, my best friend.

**TBC**

**Okay, so what do you think about the first chapter?! I will be writing the next chapter today also, because I feel like spoiling you guys:)**

**The next chapter is 15 years later, and it's also juicy stuff!**

**I love you guys!**

**Please review!**

**-Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Okay, here is the second part:)**

**Woot!**

**Okay, so get to reading! It's alot longer this time! Woohoo!**

**Love, Hannah.**

**Edward POV**

**15 years later**

"I'm sixteen today, Edward!!" Isabella yelled at me for the 3rd time this morning.

"Isabella, you need to calm down." I laughed to myself.

"Oh Edward, I am just so EXCITED!" She placed a kiss upon my right cheek in the school parking lot. I smiled at her, as we walked into our first period class.

Isabella sat in the back with Alice, just like last year. While I sat in the very front to take notes.

Now, I have liked Isabella ever since I first held her in my arms. I had been there for her all through the hard years.

I was there for her when we were eight; when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. I was the one who held her good hand while they put the cast on.

I was there for her when she was dumped by this freshman guy after 5 months of dating when she was thirteen. I was the one that sat beside her on her couch and let her soak my brand new Hollister T-Shirt.

I was there for her two years ago, when the saddest tragedy happened. That was when Esme and Carlisle got into a car accident and died together. I was the one who held her in my arms at the funeral. I was the one who offered her a home when she had no other place to go. I was the one who gave up my own room so she wouldn't have to sleep in the Guest Bedroom, like I have to now.

I was there for her many other times too.

So I sat there in class now, taking notes about the different types of radiation in bananas'. I would only stop occasionally to think about why Isabella couldn't find it in her heart after all of these years to love me the same way I loved her...

**Bella POV**

Edward and I seperated once we walked into our first period class. He went to go sit up in the front, that little nerd...

I looked around and saw my best friend, Alice Brandon, wave at me from the back of the classroom.

I walked over and threw my backpack on the desk next to hers'.

"Hey Alice." I said, giving her a smile.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She screamed, hugging me.

"Hahaha." I said.

"Okay, so, I saw you kiss Edward Cullen on the cheek this morning! Oh em gee, are you guys FINALLY together yet?!" She asked, nearly shouting in my face.

I sat back in my seat and looked her her with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"No," I shrugged, "we aren't together. What did you mean by 'finally'?" I questioned her back.

"Oh silly, non-observant, Bella... Edward Anthony Cullen has liked you ever since I have met you guys! Why can't you give him a chance, love?" She said.

Edward? MY Edward like me? ME?! Ew...

"Well Alice, I am with the quarterback, Jacob Black, and I really like him too. So Edward will have to wait. If he even GETS a chance." I smiled sheepishly.

"Gah, Bella!" She yelled at me.

"What Alice?!" I screamed back.

"Your 'boyfriend', Bella, looks like a _WET DOG. _And besides, Edward is SEXY MESS! Why can't you see that!?"

I sat there for a second; taking in her comment about Edward. I turn to look in his direction. He was just sitting there. Taking notes, like usual. At times, he would look up at the board, shake his head, sigh, and then go back to writing.

I looked over at Alice now, who was staring at me; she made her eyes sink into my soul. Dang those stupid eyes of hers'. Then, she turned her torso and gazed at Edward and sighed. "He loves you, Bella..." She said just above a whisper. The bell rang, and she left.

I blinked a couple of times. Trying to take in all that happened in that short period of time. I gathered my books and strolled over to the door. I looked up from my shoes and saw Edward already waiting for me. She had his backpack thrown over one of his shoulders and his polo was kinda ruffled around the edges. I sighed and walked over to him.

**Huh, huh?! You like?!**

**Okay, I am feeling REALLY generous at the moment; so tomorrow I will have the next chapter up!**

**But! I will only post if I get ATLEAST 7 reveiws. So tell people about my story!!**

**Here is a preview of the next part:**

_**I jumped over at Jacob and dug my nails into his wrists. I looked down at Edward. His face was turning purple now.**_

**Sooo?! GET TO REVIEWING AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! **

**I am SO going to enjoy writing the next part. It is SO intence, that I started CRYING when I wrote down on my pieces of paper. **

**:O**

**SO PRESS THAT LAVENDER/PURPLE 'GO' BUTTON AND GET TO REVIEWING!!**

**Love, Hannah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And.. Good Morning everyone! **

**It is exactly 6:14 in the morning and I am feeling fantastic! (Not really folks, I got like, no sleep last night) And yet, I still love yall enough to type this chapter before my classes begin!**

**Gosh. If you love me for my hard work or my plain generousity, then REVIEW.**

**XD**

**Okay, you guys got a preview in the last part, so here is the next part.**

**Dun dun DUNNN.**

**-Hannah**

**Edward POV**

There she was. Isabella... Looking as graceful as ever. Her hair blew out at the sides, and her lashed were just a peaceful brown, with no makeup. She was naturally beautiful, and she knew it. I knew it.

She was at my side under the door frame of the biology lab. "Hey." She said to me. Her voice sounded musical. I could not get enough of this girl.

Holding out my arm, she hesitated and wrapped hers' too. "Shall we head to 2nd period, Spanish, Miss Swan?"

She laughed, "Yes, Edward, we shall."

"Good, because every fair maiden needs an escort." I said, smiling curtly at her. We both threw our heads back and laughed.

We went for 2nd-4th period and onto lunch at exactly 12:12.

We walked into the lunch room. I finally felt confident enough to as my Isabella to sit with me at lunch today. "So Isabella, would you care to join me while we dine this afternoon?" I laughed, still playing the faithful Guard, for the glamorous Princess.

She looked at me with wide eyes and replied, "Sure Edward, of course I will."

We got to an empty table and sat down across from each other. She looked so beautiful, as she picked up her apple and lightly bit into it. I smiled. "So, Isabella, how do you like your first day back to this shabby High School?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"My junior year is good, I guess. I think we have all of the same classes again." He handed me her schedule from her Prada purse I had bought for her last year on this very day.

My eyes skimmed across the white peice of paper and I smiled sheepishly. "I believe we do, Isabella! Imagine that!" I was so excited.

She smiled at me. "Edward..." She began, "Why do you still call me Isabella? I have been known as just Bella ever since we were 4 years old."

I closed my eyes and perced my lips, trying to find the right words to say, that wouldn't scare her or make her think I was some love-sick pervert. "Is--Bella... I think your name sounds musical. It rolls off my tongue like a memorized song. I just love it so much... And..." I stopped.

Bella looked up at me, "And what, Edward?"

"I love you too, Bella Marie..." I whispered and then I closed my eyes and waited for her responce.

**Bella POV**

I listened very closely to Edwards' speech on how much he loved my name. My breath was taken away by his words.

"I love you too, Bella Marie..." And then he closed his eyes. Gah, Alice was right.

I looked up at Edward and gasped. I saw Jacobs huge hands wrap around Edwards' neck from behind him.

"You have gone too far this time, nerd." Jacob growled. Edward gasped then looked at me.

I jumped over at Jacob and dug my nails into his wrists. I looked down at Edward, his face was turning purple now.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop Jake, your KILLING him!"

"He should be killed!" He yelled back. "He was hitting on MY girlfriend!"

I looked into his eyes with a glare. "We are no longer together, Jacob." I growled through my teeth.

Then teachers started seeing what was going on and start coming toward us. Jacob let go of Edwards' neck and shoved his gut into the side of the table.

I knelt down and wrapped my arms around Edward. He turned his face into my chest and start sobbing into my shirt. "I was so scared, Isabella." He whined. "I thought I was never going to see your lovely face again. I thought I was going to die seeing you as scared as you were." He kept crying and sat up to look at me.

The nurse came to both of us. I looked down at Edwards' neck and saw the bruises from Jacobs' grasp on his neck starting to imerge. I clasped my hand to my mouth and started crying.

"Edward, please, come with me to the clinic, dear." I nurse said, examining his throat.

"Can I just go home...?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Barter, I can drive him back home." I said.

Mrs. Barter, the nurse, looked at both of us, then nodded.

--

Edward and I didn't even stop to get our books from our new lockers. We walked steadily toward the Volvo. To our right, we say Jacob Black being pushed into a police car with his hands cuffed behind him. I stuck my tongue out at him when he looked my way. Edward's eyes stayed down.

I got into the drivers seat and waited for Edward, who was slowly getting in beside me.

It was a long car ride home. Edward and I didn't speak when we first got onto the road. Edward rested his head against the window. I looked over at him and saw several tears coming out of his eyes.

I leaned over and wiped them away. "Edward... Everything is going to be alright." I said, trying to make him feel better.

He started crying more. And that was all that was spoken of, until we got to the large house.

My parents' old friends, Elizabeth and Edward Masen have been with me ever since I was little. They took the name 'aunt' and 'uncle' after my parents death, because I didn't have any other family and I didn't want to be sent to a foster home.

So they forged a couple of papers, claming me as ken, then pretty much adopted me. I was very greatful for their kindness towards me over the pass few years of my life.

So I grabbed Edwards' arm once we reached the garage and then stepped inside his huge mansion.

We walked up the stairs and I helped him into his room. I went and sat on his huge bed, while I went over to his closet. There must have been over 100 shirts from Abercrombie, Hollister, and American Eagle in his gigantic walk-in closet.

I picked out a simple AE T-Shirt and then went to his dress of drawers. I pulled out some basket ball shorts and then a clean pair of boxers. I smiled to myself, now knowing that he was a 'boxer-guy' made him seem less nerdy to me.

I walked over and sat down beside him on the bed and handed him the clotheing. "Edward, you should put these on. If your mother sees' you covered in blood, well, she just might have a heart attack!" I smiled at him. He only shook his head.

I stood up from the large bed and started to walk out of the room when I heard his faint voice, "Bella, may you please stay while I get dressed?"

I looked at him and nodded. I turned my face towards the wall and I heard him stand from the mattress and pick up the clothes. I heard him un-do his zipper and then I heard him pull of his shirt. I started feeling uncomfortable from being in the same room as him, while he was practically nude. But I knew that since of what happened today, it was the least I could do.

"You can turn around now Bella..."

I turned and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head sank into his hands. I went over and sat, steadily beside him.

He turned and looked at me and I saw a tear run down his flawless face. I broke down then. My heart felt like it had leapt into a huge pool of guilt and sadness. I wrapped my arms around his strong body and held him close to me. My face was barried into the crook of his neck. I had tried so hard this whole time to be strong for him, but that didn't matter now. He was my best friend, and he was hurt because of me. I needed him just as much as he needed me too.

"Edward..." I cried through my tears.

"I'm too weak. I am too weak for you, Isabella..." He said through his own sobs.

I pulled his face up to mine and made him meet my gaze. "What do you mean, Edward??"

He stuttered, " I am crying. Men don't cry. And I wasn't even strong enough to get out of...Jacobs hold on me. Even though I knew the pressure points and everything. I could have saved myself easily, but I didn't. And instead, I had to make a big commosion.. Now look at me!" He began shouting at me with tears rolling continueously. "Look at me, Bella!! I am a joke! I don't deserve you! I should just...stop trying...and accept that..." He said, tossing his head into his hands again.

I was horrified from his words being said so strongly towards me. Because he was spilling out his emotions to me, I started feeling like the worst person on the planet. He had waited so long for me to understand that he loved me; but I never gave him the light of day to even TRY to notice.

I looked at him through my own tears. "You are exactly what I need." I said.

"I love you Isabella..." He said to me. And then... Just then, I realized something...

"Oh Edward! I love you too!" I grabbed his face and crushed his lips to mine.

**So!! What do you think!?**

**I personally loved writing this chapter! **

**It was so fun. I cried at most of the moments in this chapter. **

**So if you loved it then PLEASE review. That's all I am asking!**

**Next chapter is in Edwards POV of what happens next.**

**Preview:**

_**I looked down and saw my hand resting upon her bare stomach. I laughed, and kissed her lovely lips again.**_

**Review!**

**-Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not going to say much. I hope yall love me for posting two documents today. Enjoy.**

**Hannah**

**EPOV**

I took it as a surprise. Her lips crashed against mine, and I fell into it. Her stomach was pressed against my hardened abs and I sighed. Her touch was nothing I got used to. I sunk into the kiss. Feeling everything else wash away. It was just me and Bella. Bella and I. Together, touching one another, kissing. I felt like my prayers had finally been answered after so long. I mentally thanked God and chuckled a little bit.

"Uhh.. Edward?" Bella pulled away and asked.

"Mmm. Yes, my love?" I said curtly. Placing another kiss upon her slick lips.

"Will you please get your hand off my tummy?" She smiled up at me. I looked down and saw my hand resting upon her bare stomach. I laughed, and kissed her lovely lips again. I slid my hands down to her hips but then I heard the faint closing of a door from downstairs and my mother screaming out my name.

"It seems that Mum and Dad are home now..." I whispered.

"Mhmm." She said, her lips vibrating against mine. Oh, I thought I was going to lose control. No. I had to be a gentleman.

I lifted her from her spot on my lap and pushed her on the bed. "Come love. It's time for your birthday feast." I put my right foot forward and bowed my head, placing my hand in front of me. She stood up and curtsied, then slid her delicate hand into my own.

We laughed and strolled out of my room. I smiled and turned off the light before we walked down the rounded stairwell and into the dining room.

The feast was already placed neatly upon the huge dining table. There was a huge turkey in the middle with millions of sidings. There was green beans, carrots, beans, dressing, cole slaw, etc. My mouth started to water. Bella and I sat down next to each other. I saw Mum and Dad walk in side by side and sat across from us. Bella was the first to speak.

"Wow, has Thanksgiving come so early? It's only September, Aunt Elizabeth... I think you should flip your calender back a few pages." All four of us chorused in laughter. I smiled at my Bella and she flushed red.

"Well, let's not let this go to waste then!" My father exclaimed.

I slid my hand under the table and grabbed Bella's shyly. Mum saw my movement and blushed. "Oh!" She shouted. "It's about time that you kids got together!"

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarassment. I couldn't even imagine how Bella was feeling at this moment. I looked at her apologetically. She shrugged her shoulders. She was so brave. I laughed.

"Aunt Elizabeth, This dinner is amazing." She said, blinking her eyes heavily. I was swooning over her beauty. I pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, "You've me hypmotized, so mesmorized." She giggled, then I leaned down and kissed her lobe.

My dad cleared his throat. I groaned and scooted away from Bella. "Well, I guess we will have to lock you kids in your own rooms at night now." I blushed a wild color. I could feel it.

I realized that soon after that, we were all done eating and just staring into blank space. "Well. Let's show Bella her present! Shall we?" My father shouted.

Bella passed a hard glance towards me. I shugged and pulled her hand up so she was now standing close to me. "Let's just get this over with." We both mumbled. We chuckled a bit and then straightened up. I grabbed the blindfold my dad handed me and I wrapped around Bellas' face.

"Edward!" She yelled. I couldn't help it, I started laughing so hard. "You are unbelievable."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! It was all dads'!"

"Uncle Edward, I hate you!" She laughed.

"Sorry Bells. We won't hate me for long when you see what Edward got you!" My dad yelled walking toward the garage.

I followed him with Bella infront of myself. I pushed her forward. "Okay, there are a few steps coming up. Watch out. Down. Down. One last time, down. You're good." I whispered.

"Okay, Bella.."I started, "I'm going to take the blindfold off now."

"Okay, Edward..." She said, stuttering.

I undid the bow and let the cloth drop to the floor. The only thing I heard was Bella's gasp.

**BPOV**

I felt the blindfold drop to my feet. I waited a long second before I opened my eyes, and I regretted it. I clasped my hand over my mouth to hold the scream from my mouth. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

There in front of my stood a 2009 red Eclipse convertable. "Ahhh!!" I screamed again. My hands were fluttering in front of me as I ran my fingers over the smooth car. I screamed, again.

"Wanna take her for a ride?" Edward asked from behind.

I had honestly forgotten him in that moment. I was too wrapped up in my own little world. I turned around and pulled him against me and I kissed him smoothly. "Bella..." Edward warned me, but I didn't care if his parents were standing right there beside us. I kissed him again, and again. Until I lost breath.

"Get in the car!" I exclaimed. I jumped over the door and sat in the drivers seat. Edward on the other hand, walked around the car, opened the door slowly, and got in on the passenger side. I was getting frustrated because I knew that he was only going so slowly to get my nerves.

I rumbled the car to life and Edward sat down quickly. I laughed at him and he grimaced. I hit the power button on the dash board and my favorite song, Starstukk by 3Oh!3 came blasting through the speakers.

I ran the car out of the already opened garage door and onto the street. "Bella, the speed limit still exists!" Edward yelled at me.

"Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go, whistles" I ignored Edward completely. I was living my life like I was dying.

I took a couple of wild spins around the block and then I pulled back into the empty garage.

I took a deep breath and then looked over at Edward. He was panting with his hand over his heart. He looked over at me, his hair was windblown and his eyes were stretched wide open. I felt kinda sorry for him. Oh... but he looked so sexy right now. I pounced on him, kissing him passionately.

"I guess you like your gift?" He asked against my lips.

"Mhmmm." I slurred.

"Let's go inside before mum and dad start getting suspicious." He stated.

I knew that he was right. He hopped out and then opened the door for me on my side. We walked steadily up the stairs of the garage and then we went to the foot of the stairs.

I was only on the 9th stair when my mind went blank. I looked around me; complete darkness. I looked for Edward. I couldn't find him. Wasn't he just beside me? I screamed his name. And then... I was falling...

**EPOV**

We were on the stairs. I was ahead of Bella, then she called my name. I turned swiftly around and saw her falling backwards down the stairs. I jumped down to save her before she crashed against the hard wood floor, but of course, I was too late.

I slung myself down the stairs to her side. She was spralled on the floor, staring into blank space. "Bella?" I asked.

No answer. I shook her shoulder.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "Mum! Dad! Help! Call an ambulance!!" I was becoming frantic. I wrapped my arms around her body a picked her up, heading toward the kitchen to find my mother.

When my mum saw her, she screamed too. She ran to the phone and called 911. My dad came in a bit later and started checking Bella for a pulse and stuff.

The ambulance came about 5 minutes after Bella's fall. I got into the scary car and held Bella's hard, cold hand. I shook my head the whole ride. If only I could have saved her. The people in the ambulance had her breathing but she never became conscious. I sat there in fright.

Mum and dad drove their car to the hospital. We met up in the lobby after Bella had been taken into the ER. I sat in the chair in between my parents and cried my eyes out on Mum's shoulder. I was devasted.

It was about two hours before the doctor came out. I was the first to stand up and confront him. "How is she?" I asked frantically.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you the boyfriend?" He asked.

I nodded, boring my eyes into his. "Well, she just woke up and was asking for you. Maybe you should go in there and see her." He smiled faintly at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it and walked into the room.

I saw my Bella laying there, tubes connected to her and an oxygen tube in her beautiful nose. I sighed and walked to her side and got on my knees.

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Edward. You stayed."

"Of course I did, baby. You scared me to death." I kissed her pale white hand. It was freezing. I placed my hands around her small hands.

"I'm sorry... Oh, that feels so much better..." She closed her eyes.

"I missed you." She said lightly.

"I missed you too, Bella." I rubbed my thumb over hers.

"I'm so tired. The doctor gave me some type of medication to make me sleepy... But I don't want to sleep.. I wanna stay here with you." I kissed her fine lips. Her eyes were drooping. I smiled at her.

"Sleep, I won't leave your side. I promise."

"I love you..." She said before she drifted off into her deep slumber.

I just sat there. Watching her. My heart was stopping every now and then. She breathed steadily. It wasn't about 30 minutes until the doctor and my parents walked in.

Mum was crying, and had a tissue at her nose. Dad had his arm around her shoulders. The doctor walked over to Bella and checked her tubes.

I looked at him stearnly. "What's going on?" I whispered at him.

"Son, Bella is in bad shape. She is really sick." The doctor said.

There was the tears. They were leaving streaks down my cheeks. "What's wrong with her?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Bella. He opened his mouth to speak and said the word that made my whole world crumble. I bursted out crying and held Bella close to me. Asking, Why me?

**Review! If I get alot of reviews, then you will find out tonight what Bella has!!**

**Hannah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that you guys are excited! So chill!**

**Here is the next part. Don't kill me(:**

**Hannah**

**EPOV**

"Cancer."

My world crashed around me. I looked at my Bella. My eyes scanned her still body. I started getting flash backs. I was taken aback to when we were six.

_"I don't want to get married, Edward." We were in my backyard sitting on a tree limb together. _

_"It can just be a pretend wedding." I had tried to convince her to marry me for hours._

_"Where would I get a dress?" Her huge brown eyes took up half of her face. She was so lovely with her little green sweater and dirty blue jeans._

_"I bet Momma has a really purty dress that you could borrow!" I said optimistically._

_"Okay!" She wiggled off the tree limb and started running toward the house._

_Once we got inside, I saw my Mum in the kitchen with her apron on. She was making pasta today. "Auntie Lizzie..." Bella said, tugging my mum's apron. _

_"Yes, Isabella?" Mother asked kindly, while stirring the noodles. _

_"May I borrow your wedding dress please?" Bella looked up and made a puppy dog face at Mum._

_"Oh baby, that dress won't fit you...but... I think my friends' flower girl dress will fit. Let me go get it!" My mum scurried to her room and then came out with a bag in her hands._

_"This used to be my friend, Zafrina's, flower girl dress for my wedding." She handed the bag to Bella. "Go try it on." _

_Bella ran to the bathroom and was in there for quite a while. "Edward!" She screamed from inside of the room. "I need your help!"_

_"That depends, do you have your panties on!?" I said, laughing._

_"Ugh, yes!" I walked in there to see Bella in the dress but the ribbons were undone in the back. "Will you fix this please?" She asked sweetly. Her voice melted like honey._

_"Mhm." I did the ribbons and she turned around to face me. She looked so beautiful. It was a lavender color with two bows. One on the strap of the dress and the other by her waist. I wanted to give her a kiss, but I held back my urge by placing my hand on her cheek and telling her how purty she looked. __**(A/N: Dress is on my profile)**_

_"You will make a beautiful bride, Isabella." I said. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheek. _

_"Oh Edward! You putted grasshoppers in my tummy!" She was giggling._

_"Umm... Isn't it butterflies?" _

_"Stop acting like you know everything." She pushed me on the floor. _

_I took her ankle from my position and made her fall too. We both laughed. She climbed on top of me and sat on my stomach. "Hey! Get off of me! You will ruin the dress!"_

_"Not until I do THIS!" She leaned down to my face. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she ended up spitting on my nose. _

_"Ewww!! I have Isabella cooties!!" I pushed my hand to my nose and started wiping off the spit. _

_She got off of me and stood up. I sat up and glared at her. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Get up!"_

_"What AM I waiting for?!" I stood up in front of her._

_She placed her hand on her tiny hips. "We have a wedding to get to! Come on, boy! Get ready!" _

I laughed silently to myself. Bella was so colourful and vibrant. I remember the pictures that mum took of our wedding. It was so cute.

I looked up at the doctor that was staring down on us. "I can tell that you really care about her." He stated, wiping a little tear from his eye.

"Yeah, I do." I pushed my lips against her collar bone.

"What type of cancer does the have, doctor?" I said, still looking at Bella.

"Breast Cancer." He said, eyeing me. I heard my mum shriek again, dad pulled her face into his arms and let her soak his shirt.

Huge, wet tears ran down my face. I kissed the top of Bella's head and stared at her chest. It rose and fell gently. Like waves. I placed my hand on her stomach and drew circles through the hospital gown.

"Do you want to go ahead and let her have the surgery this week, or would you like to wait, Mr. Masen?" The doctor asked my father.

Dad looked at me. He already knew what my answer would be. "The sooner the better, Doctor."

"Alright. I will get that into the computer tonight. She will be in surgery by tomorrow at 3:00 PM." The doctor and dad shook hands and then he went out of the room.

"Bella..." I whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Did I miss something?" She asked confused.

I smiled at her. "No sweetie."

"I am sorry for being so drowsy..." She mumbled.

"It's all Doc's fault." We chuckled, but then Bella sat up and started coughing. She held her heart and wouldn't stop. She sounded like a horse hacking something. I pressed my hand to her back and stood up.

"Oh Bella..." I knew she was getting worse. Her coughing stopped and she slumped back onto the bed.

"The doctor will have you fixed soon." I promised her.

"What exactly is wrong with me?" She asked, her eyes drooping.

"You mean the doctor didn't tell you?" I asked back.

"No."

"It's breast cancer."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

"What?" I questioned.

"I worked so hard to get these breasts and now they will have to be chopped off!" She screeched. Widening her eyes now.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but look at her chest. They were beautiful, indeed. But I would be sure to manage this lose. There was alot about her that was beautiful. Losing her boobs wouldn't stop me from loving her sexy body.

"Mmm but you are still so gorgeous." I whispered.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"You are amazing-er."

"That's not a word, love." She grinned, closing her eyes again.

I kissed her eyelids and got back down on my knees beside her bed. I brushed her hair from her adorable face.

"Cantaloupe" She said under her breath.

I was surprised by her randomness. "What?" I pressed.

Mum and Dad left the room after that. "I want some Cantaloupe." She simply said.

"Why Cantaloupe?"

"Because, it's sweet. It kinda reminds me of you."

"So does that mean that I am fat and orange also?"

"No! Of course not! Ohh. I want Monkey wallpaper for my 17th birthday! Pleassseee Edwarddd..." She slurred. I was having a good time with drugged up Bella.

"We will talk about it." I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I lube you, Eddie-Poo." She said. She had a goofy smile on her face. I was brought into a scene of histerics. She was hilarious.

"You have had too much medication, honey." I said.

"Ahh... Where is my Cantaloupe?" She asked.

"You're not getting Cantaloupe right now."

"Pleaseee with a cherry on top and sprinkles and ice cream and Cantaloupe!" She yelled.

I pressed my hand to her mouth to make her shut up. "That sounds delicious, maybe later though."

"Ohtay Edwardd.." She groaned.

We sat there in silence for a moment. I watched her open and close her eyes. She would occasionally look up at the ceiling or at her feet. She yawned a couple of times. I knew she was exhausted.

Bella fell asleep shortly after she asked me for Cantaloupe again. I went outside to sit with my parents. We talked for a little while. I knew that tomorrow was going to be hard for me. But I was ready for any challenge.

I loved Bella, and I was going to keep her safe. Even if my own pain depended on it.

**TBC**

**So, do you like it?! I really liked this chapter(:**

**So, review! Please? With a cherry on top and Cantaloupe! BTW, usually when people are under so much medication, they will crave one type of food. That's why she wanted Cantaloupe so much. Also, when my mum was pregnant with me, she always wanted that too. My dad thought she was nuts. It was funny. REVIEW!!**

**Hannah(:**


End file.
